


Security Check

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's TSB Fills 2020 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Tower, Coming In Pants, Everybody Lives, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Happy has opinions, Heavy Petting, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Happy is concerned about Hogwarts' security systems and regulations.Tony Stark Bingo 2020 Round 3 Fill, K2: Nerds - (card 3026)
Relationships: Happy Hogan/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's TSB Fills 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603813
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Security Check

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a Happy/Tony craving lately and there's so little of them (which I find sad, so sad guys, get on this train pls and thank you) that I decided to write it myself. This works as a fill for the TSB as well and was brought to life by Aoife's comment that she'd love to see Happy go nuts about Hogwarts' safety regulations. I had to. 
> 
> Thank you as well to Areluctantdreamer for her enthusiasm as well as Babywarg, Desca and Ender, Dixie, NewNewYorker, Judy and Meg! When you take on writing such rare pairs, support is important 😂

"Oh wait a fucking minute here!" Happy exclaimed. 

His whole features distorted when he did that. He often did that. Cried to the high heavens for things only he considered of prime importance. And Tony watched, biting his lips, or the inside of his cheeks, or hiding half his face altogether with his hand not to burst out laughing on the spot. 

"This is a joke, boss," the man repositioned himself on the couch jerkily, his hands motioning at the screen before them, "you can't tell me that shady Filch guy is in charge of security!"

His voice always got all indignant and thunderous, his large hands wide but never violent, simply expressive and Tony tried to shake it off before Happy turned to him to add the weight of eye contact to his rant, but he failed. The man he'd known for going on twenty-five years was once again straightening up and heaving back in a way that made Tony jostle with the cushion they were both sunk in. Happy's head was turned towards him, just a little higher than Tony's still even in the sprawling positions they'd adopted by movie number four of eight. 

His friend's face displayed all of his disbelief as Friday paused the movie and he was gearing up for a longer, more detailed fit on why the security norms at Hogwarts were more than subpar, and  _ imagine if Peter's school did this _ , and  _ what would you say if Fri was that lenient with who comes in and out of here _ , and...and...and…

But he didn't get that far. He cut himself short when Tony stopped biting his lips to grin openly at him and Happy did that thing Tony had noticed he did more and more - he followed the slight movement of his lip as it was freed, and his gaze flickered back and forth between Tony's eyes and smile, seemingly stuck. He gulped audibly and Tony's smile froze. 

Movie nights were a thing of tradition between them now, had been for over three years since Tony had become a bachelor again and Happy had finally accepted his offer to live in the Tower like he'd been asking for  _ forever _ . They didn't always sit this close but somewhere along the way, between  _ Mission Impossible _ , and  _ Point Break _ , and even that time Happy shed a few tears for Jack in the icy waters of the  _ Titanic _ 's sinking, they'd migrated. Right now, their bodies were touching from shoulder to knee and they both had their feet on the coffee table. Their arms had been crossed across their chests up until a few minutes ago when the umpteenth apparition of Happy's most despised character had yet again made him boil over and he'd started his best Italian impression of talking with his hands more than his mouth, and Tony was stuck too. 

He was stuck watching Happy's chest expand, and sink in, and again, as Happy watched him too, and he couldn't believe what he felt, no matter how many times he'd sensed it lately. Something had shifted between them. He wasn't even sure it was recent, wasn't even sure it hadn't always been there, like a possibility always open, safe, even when Tony was still trying with Pepper and then after when Happy tried dating May. 

"I'm not being unreasonable." Happy said after another while of their silent staring, and already, his voice had lost most of its power. It was almost hushed, almost whispered. 

Tony shrugged, making the fabric of their respective shirts drag together, the hair on his forearms standing at attention with the shiver it sent through his body. 

"Didn't say you were," is all Tony said in the end, and he couldn't resist pulling his bottom lip between his teeth again.

"Don't…" Happy started, his hand opposite Tony coming up in the air by his face, "don't do that," he asked, and Tony swore he could hear a little of the breathless notes he was sure he'd be making if he responded right away, so he let his lip go again. 

Happy's gaze displayed conflicted emotions, his hand still hanging in midair. He huffed. 

"Boss…"

"Tony." Tony cut him off, his tone without question, his eyes rooted in Happy's. 

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Happy said just before he sat up again, his new position putting a lot higher than Tony now, and forcing him to lean his head on the top of the cushion to keep their eye contact. 

He didn't get to ask Happy what he meant, not that he really needed to, because Happy's hand resumed its course until it was at Tony's jaw, cupping it and angling his chin just a little higher, and the next thing he knew, Happy's lips were on his. 

It was a strange sensation, a strange moment that only lasted a few seconds, this first kiss between them. Happy's lips were a lot softer than Tony would have thought, the momentum he'd put into it much gentler than he'd have given Happy credit for even after all these years and the number of situations Tony had put himself in that had forced Happy to take care of him with the utmost attention. But if this moment was short-lived and odd, the next wasn't. 

It wasn't difficult for Tony to reach up until he had his own hand at the back of Happy's head and he could sit up to have more control over his movements, over the way he was kissing him back. It wasn't hard to let himself sink into the feeling of Happy's mouth against his own, of the short hair at the nape of his neck under his fingers, of the warmth that radiated off of him. 

Tony gasped when they parted for air, his breathing shallow as he looked into Happy's eyes, certain that his own were foggy, at best. 

"Again," Tony whispered this time, and Happy didn't make him wait. 

He bent down until he could slither his free arm under Tony's back and guide him to lie down sideways on the couch, and kissed him again. 

Happy's weight on top of him was hot, and it made Tony feel so safe. His mind was buzzing as much as it was pausing, a rare thing he'd stopped seeking years ago. It felt too natural to be asking himself any more questions. He'd done a lot of that in the past few months, both consciously and unconsciously, worried about ruining one of the best friendships in his life, scared shitless to lose one more of the few people that really mattered to him. 

Happy's lips didn't have all the answers, nor did his tongue when it came to that, but the ones they did hold were enough somehow. 

Tony's hands lost themselves both in Happy hair and up and down his back, the heaviness of his breath matching the broadness of the arms and shoulders that encased him. He wasn't sure he would ever want to come out of this newfound shelter. 

They spent a long time like this, both kissing, and simply looking at each other, their eyes and faces letting out truths and reassurances - things they already knew, and promises made to themselves as much as to each other, the way things were and the way they were about to become. 

And if Tony's hands wandered down to Happy's waist, and then under the waistband of his slacks and briefs, and if Happy's lips wandered past Tony's lips so he could nuzzle at his jaw, and nip at his ear, and mouth at his neck… Their embrace turned hotter, their clothes sticking to both their bodies as they bucked into each other, their hips canting up and grinding down, their throats working to let their moans and grunts escape. 

Tony almost giggled when he came right then and there, and Happy caught his breath. 

There was a sparkle in both their gazes when the aftershocks of meeting each other like this for the first time eased down, and Tony couldn't help laughing, and it redoubled when Happy muttered, "Guess Filch is my favorite character now, uh." 

The lightness in Tony's chest and simplicity of Happy's soft smile was nothing short of magical. 


End file.
